Shining Emerald (Book 1)
by IYMagic
Summary: If you love Fairy Tail or any other anime/manga, then you will definitely love this story. After being chased by a Monster, Iesha and Lucky finally reached their destination, Litherium City to catch a crook for its bounty. A quest to be exact. But apparently someone else have the same quest as them. (ugh, couldn't write more. But this story is funny) (Please Comment!)
1. Prolouge

(This is just a prologue that lets you know more about the story and its history. It helps you get what's going on. Trust me, you need to know. But you can read later. If you want to skip it, I recommend you to go to the bottom of the page, and start off from "50,000 years..." Sorry if it not good with grammar, I'll fix it soon. Don't worry, the chapter will be funny.)

500,000 years ago...

Somewhere in the galaxy lived a planet ruled by magic and darkness. In a world where human existence is meaningless...

The planet loved through evil and despair. It was ruled by the Blackenoids. Creatures that only cares for themselves, as well with humans.

Blackenoids comes in different types of race, such as Demons, Vampires, Reapers, Dragons, Devils, Monster, Beasts, anything that isn't considerable as human and animals are Blackenoid. The worst Blackenoid of all... are the Dark Angels. They have the power and strength to obliterate many towns in a short amount of time, but the one you should watch out and stay away from is a man much scarier than death itself... a man name Takeo.

Takeo. The worst being in the world. In this world of time, there is a little chance of living. Humans will kill humans, Blackenoids will kill humans, Blackenoids will kill Blackenoids. This world is impossible to live a long life, but it wasn't impossible for Takeo.

Takeo was known to be the strongest thing alive. He will destroy and kill countless of lives in a blink of an eye with no hesitation. Takeo has the power that nobody can describe. Thousands of foes have faced him, and none of them lived to tell the tale of Takeo's wrath. He was named King Takeo, Ruler of the World. All the Blackenoids look up to him as a great and evil ruler while the humans hide in fear. No living thing would defy nor face the king. The world was ruled by evil and darkness, and it was because of this man. A man who can destroy the world if he wanted to~...

After 250,000 years later, Takeo stilled lived and rule, but the human survival rate have increased. For many years, the humans have now evolved to a state that they can now use magic. They have studied and learned magic spells and use it of a way of defense. Even so, the humans are still the weakest creature, but they have learned to civilize and work together in a dark yet manageable way. Surviving is still a challenge.

As years passed on and on, Takeo still ruled and become even stronger than ever, making everyone still fear him. As though the humans' survival rate gets higher, there was another reason for that. As Takeo still lived, he soon began bored of his evil ways. Takeo is the one who mostly kills and destroy, but he doesn't do that much anymore.

As time still fly, Takeo one day saw a young women. She was the most beautiful, most gorgeous women with the kindest heart. Takeo tried to torture her, he tried to frightened her, but she did nothing and wasn't afraid. The girl did nothing and wasn't afraid. Never in Takeo's life have he seen such a person. With strange interest, Takeo watch the girl everyday in her lifestyle. The girl knew, yet she wasn't afraid. The girl one day called out to Takeo and wanted to chat with him. Takeo was seriously confused with this girl. He doesn't understand her at all. For some strange reason, he did what the girl have asked him. To have a chat. Every day, Takeo watches and talks to the girl. He was very interested in her. He felt something that he have never felt before. He fell in love with the beautiful girl.

In every human, in every creature, their lived two lights. A white pure light and a black evil light. During this time, everyone's black light is bigger than the white light, but on the day when Takeo fell in love, his white light grew bigger. As he experience this light inside him that he ever knew, Takeo became a new man.

Takeo's black wings turned to a bright shining white wings. Takeo realized that everything in this world, what everyone have been doing is wrong. With all his might and power, Takeo shot a huge light, a light bigger than any continent through sky and space. Everyone in the world saw the light. This light shows a message, a message from Takeo. A message that say, "Humans! Blackenoids! All creatures and beings! Listen to what your King have to say!" At that moment, everyone's light have begun to change. "This world! This planet that we live in pure darkness is not we beings seek! The life we crave for is not terror, but peace! Happiness! And love! WE! The creatures of the planets will change the world for the greater good!

Peace? Happiness? Love? Those words that never been made, the people didn't understand it, but by the looking at the light, they understand that the life they've lived is nothing but a waste and theu are willing to change that! Once they have committed to the light, their white light have grew bigger. Everyone know what they must do to make a better world.

But! Not everyone agreed. Almost half of the Blackenoid did not agreed to this "Pure World." They refuse to commit to the pure light and obey Takeo.

Takeo. A man who would kill anyone who deny his demand, but that was the old Takeo. Takeo used his mighty power and the sealed the Blackenoids who refuse to change into the Underground World. Since that day, no longer the world lived in evil and despair. No. It lived in pure and happiness. Though of course, all good things must come to an end.

The world and it's people that only knows good and peace... have come to an end.

It only lasted for a thousand year. The day it ended when Takeo died.

Takeo's death was such a tragedy to the world! No one never thought Takeo, the man who lived since the beginning of time would die. What's so mysterious is how he died. He exploded into smitherins! Not a trace of his body was found nor of the people who were in the explosion. Making this tragic story a tale that'll never be told. No one knew what exactly happened. No one couldn't find Takeo, but what they find were two feathers. Feathers that were sure that belong to Takeo. A white and black feather that hold immense power. Powers that can grant any wishes, but they are extremely hard to find and only few have used its power. Every time a wish have been said, it'll disappear and roam around the world.

After Takeo's death, darkness have returned to the world. The world have live in good and bad, light and dark, pure and evil. Although many people have gone bad, they were still many who stayed good. Such as the Pure Angels. They were still the most powerful creatures. Even though their strength is high, their number are low. Even so, they tried and kept the light strong.

Even though Takeo died, his incredible magic power still lived, but not in one. It have split into many magical source. The ones that are known is Chaos, Oblivion, Destruction, Darkness and Death. These are magical source that known so far to mankind and they are still many others to b discover. These magical source goes to random creatures and hold its great power. They are called The Holders of Takeo.

These powers are mysterious. It goes to different species every time all Holders have died. The first race was the humans. Humans using Magic have increased a lot since then. After all the human Holder have died, it was the Dragons turn, then the Beast, etc. All that man kind knows that the power belong to Takeo and who ever holds it are extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. These magical source are to powerful to maintain, not only that, if the Holder id nothing but evil, it will be very troublesome, meaning, all Holders must die. But... that's a problem.

The Holders are powerful, even with a lack of training they are dangerous. They are not just your average creatures. Like everyone, we live with a bones, organs, blood, a heart. Not the Holders. The only thing that's living in the Holders are their Magic energy, their Magic source. That is the reason why they are alive, which makes the Holders immortal. The only way to kill them is to drain their Magic energy, but that's nearly impossible since it regains quickly. But someway, somehow, they all died...

50,000 years ago, it was the race of the Pure Angels turn of The Holders. Instead of killing them, they studied them.

As years go on, something unexpected happened. The seal that kept the Blackenoids prisoned have broken and they were set free! The war of the Pure Angels and the Evil Blackenoids broke out. The reason for their were is to kill The Holders. If all the Holders are dead, it would possibly mean it could be the Demons turn to hold the power, or so the Blackenoids thought. But as it seems, they were right. The war went on for weeks, and their were no survivor in ether side. No Angels, no Blackenoids, no Holders. The city that the Angels lived in completely destroyed. The cycle of the next species to hold the power of Takeo have been broken.

*Book Closed SFX*

A stranger have been telling the story the whole time.

?: Since then, for 50,000 years their have no Holders. Without the Pure Angels, the world have been balanced with Dark and Light which makes the world as it is now. As though the stories have said the Holders haven't existed since that time, some have said they've seen them around. And thus, after 50,000 years, the great adventure of our young heroes began. *grin* He-heh.


	2. CHP1:Litherium City Meet the Members SE!

YEAR X784

In the middle of the forest...

... *BOOM!*...*BOOM!* *Trees falling*... *BOOM!* *More trees falling*...*BOOM!-

?: YAAHHH! *running*

Somewhere in the forest lies a young girl being chased by a freakish beast with a huge bump on his head.

Beast: ROOOOAARR! *Shoots slimy acid*

It's roar echoes through the forest. It shot slimy acid at the girl but she manage to doge all of them, but the beast is still chasing her.

?: YEEEHH! Quit chasing me! I said I was sorry, didn't I? I didn't mean to throw a huge bolder at your head!

Beast: ROOOAAAAR! *still chasing her*

?: *Ticked* Not accepting my apology, eh? Well then... AAHHHHHHH! *runs faster*

She ran faster leaving a trail of dust, but the beast also ran faster. Back with girl she still ran until-

?: A cliff?! Seriously?!

She did a hard break and stop right at the edge of the cliff.

?: *Looks down* Oh...dear...

It's a long way down.

Behind her, the beast caught up to her and stare her down with anger.

Beast: *Angry aura* Grrr~...

?: ! *Face the beast* *droplet* Umm... can't we at least talk about this?

Beast: ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

The beast's scream vibrated through the ground making it shaky. The girl started to loose balance and then-

?: WOOOAH!

She fell.

?: *Falling* YAHHH!

?2: Iesha!

Iesha: ! Huh? Lucky!

Lucky: I'm coming for you! *flying*

*Swoop!* The yellow flying cat, Lucky, grabbed Iesha and flew off the sky. The beast saw them took off and yelled and jump with anger.

Iesha: Lucky! You came!

Lucky: *sparkle with pride* Of course I came to save-

Iesha: *Ticked off* Where the heck were you?! You disappear once that beast started chasing us!

Lucky: ! Uh! I got scared and hood somewhere...

Iesha: What a scary cat.

Lucky: It spitted acid!

Iesha: And you left me in the dumps?! *Ticked*

Lucky: You survived didn't you?!- Uh-oh...

Iesha: What now?

Lucky: *wings went poof* I'm out of Magic energy.

Iesha: You got to be kidding me.

Both: YAAHHHHHHH!

They both called into the forest.

Later...

The two heroes walked up a hill while being injured.

Iesha: *mad and hurt* ...

Lucky: *sob* I'm sorry...

Iesha: Don't worry. The good thing is that you're still alive.

Lucky: *tears of joy* Iesha! *hug her*

Iesha: There there. Now, where are we heading next?

Lucky: *takes poster out of Iesha's bag* The next crook is in Litherium City.

Iesha: Litherium City? Ain't that the most popular town in the North-Eastern continent?

Lucky: *takes out map* Yup, and according to this map, Litherium City is a mile ahead.

Iesha: *Grin* Fufu! Then Litherium City, here we come!

WOOSH!

In Litherium City...

(Btw! WOOSH! mean the setting has change place)

Ryo: *strecthing* Mm-mm! Man, it's such a great day today. Can't believe Master forced us to do a quest on this nice day.

Zane: We're just turning in someone. It'll be easy.

Ryo: We've been searching around town since morning and we still haven't found this crook. How much is this guy worth anyway?

Zane: *hold out poster* Some man name Boss. He stole money from banks and burned down many homes. He's worth $20,000 jewels.

Ryo: -_- What a waste of time.

Zane: What? Not up to it?

Ryo: *Grin* Heh! Please, this guy will be a peace of cake. Let's find this guy a show him who's bos- *sense something* Huh?

Zane: Huh? Ryo?

Ryo: Did you sense something?

Zane: Sense what?

Ryo: *look around* ... I guess it was nothing.

Zane: Is someone afraid of the big Boss?

Ryo: *ticked off* As if!

*ALARM SFX!*

An alarm went on near the two.

Ryo: An alarm!

Zane: Its coming from the Nationlal Bank. C'mon!

*WOOSH!*

With Iesha and Lucky...

Both: WOAH! *eyes sparkling*

Lucky: This city is huge!

They have finally reached the city. They walked around, looking at the beautiful scenery. Lots of stores with cool things, great smell from restaurants, and so many lively people around.

Lucky: This place is awesome! The people! The scenery! It's all just great! Don't ya think, Iesha?

Iesha: *stomach growling* I'm hungry...

Lucky: That's all you care about?! Plus you just ate 2 hours ago!

Iesha: All my energy drained after that wild chase from earlier. I'm hungry, let's eat.

Lucky: Well to bad. Until we catch the wanted man, we're broke.

Iesha: What?! How?! I could of sworn we had a little cash!

Lucky: *droplet* You spend it 2 hours ago on the last town we were in.

Iesha: Oh right... Fine, after we- !...

Lucky: ?... Iesha?

Iesha: *quickly looks left and right* ...

Lucky: Iesha?

Iesha: Hm?

Lucky: What's wrong? You just stop talking.

Iesha: Oh sorry. I just got distracted.

Lucky: Figures.

*ALARM SFX!*

Iesha: ?! Hm?

Lucky: Look! The alarm is coming from that big smoke over there!

Iesha: Let's check it out!

Lucky: Right!

*WOOSH!*

Somewhere at a bank...

Boss: YA-HAHAHAHA! Get all the money and jewels boys! Don't leave a single dust in this place!

Boss' men: Yes sir, Boss sir!

Boss: Hahaha! Once again, I hit the jack pot. YA-HAHAHAHA!

Half of the bank have been destroyed. All the workers were tied up while Boss' men take everything.

?: Hold it right there, old man!

Ryo: *Grin* He-heh! *smash fist* This is going to be fun.

Boss: Who the hell are you, boyo? Get out of here or else I'll cream ya!

Ryo: We'll see about that. LIGHTNING STRIKE!

Lightning zapped through Boss' men.

Ryo: Heh-heh.

Boss: *shocked* What the?! Ooooh! You asked for it boy! Go get him boys!

Boss' men: *charging at Ryo* AAHHH!

Ryo: *grin* Hmph. You shouldn't take me to lightly. LIGHTNING FLASH!

(BTW! SM means Stranger man. SW means Stranger woman. SB means stranger boy. SG means Stranger girl.)

SM1: Ugh! My eyes!

SM2: I can't see!

Ryo: LIGHTNING CRASH!

Boss' men: GAAHHH! *Being electrify*

Ryo took out half of the man.

Ryo: *grin* Hmph.

Boss: *Pissed off!* GRRR!

While Ryo is distracted by his glory, one of Boss' men jump out behind Ryo and is ready to take him out.

SM3: Take this!

Ryo: *turned around* !

?: DEVIL NIGHT STREAM!

Direct hit!

Zane: Does someone need help?

Zane has join the battle.

Ryo: Heh. Took you long enough.

The rest of Boss' men came charging at them.

Zane: Let's finish this already.

Ryo: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Boss' men: AHHHH!

Zane: DEVIL STRIKE FAIR!

Ryo: LIGHTNING ZOLTS!

Their attacks combine and attack straight through Boss' men.

Boss' men: GYAHHHH!

They are all defeated.

Boss: *Very shocked and speechless* ...

Ryo & Zane: *High-five each other*

Ryo: That's what I'm talking about.

Zane: Now it's time to get the wanted man.

Boss: Oh no you don't! *Grab a girl*

SW: Yahh!

Ryo & Zane: !

Boss armed the woman around her neck and held a gun right next her head.

Boss: Do anything to me and this girl is a goner!

Zane: Oh no!

Ryo: Let her go!

Boss: I will once you guys let me leave in peace. *smirk* Hehehe...

Ryo & Zane: Grrrr! *really mad*

The crowd around just stood there, watching the two heroes of what they are going to do.

Boss: Well boys? What is gonna be? My freedom or this girl's life? *chocking the girl*

SW: *GASP!*

Ryo: *REALLY mad*

Boss: Hurry up! Or this will be the end for-OOOFF!

Everyone: ?!

A boxing glove arrow punch Boss straight in the face. He lost grip of the girl and flew and crashed landed against the wall.

Zane: *blink blink* ... What... was that?

Ryo: *runs up to the woman* Are you alright?

SW: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.

Ryo: *Nod* Good. Where the hell did that came from?

Zane: *Picks up boxing glove* The heck is this. It literally made the man flew. Its just a punching glove tied onto a stick.

Boss: *Gets up* *VERY pissed* GRRRRR! Okay! Who the hell just hit me?!

...~~~ silence ~~~ ...

Boss: OH! So no one is gonna admit it, eh?! Well-

?: I did it!

Everyone: ?!

Boss: ... Huh?

Boss saw something in the crowd. A orange hair string sticking out, looks like its talking.

?: I did it! What are you going to do about it?

Zane & Ryo: *blink blink* *confused*

Boss: *droplet* Ummm... I can't see you.

?: ! Eh? Really? Hold on.

It tried to get through the crowd.

?: *Getting through* Oops! Excuse me! Coming through-Ow! Watch it! *ticked* Move!

Boss: *droplet* *speechless*...

Iesha: *Made it out* Okay! It was me who did it! What are you going to do about it? *holding bow*

Boss: *ticked* Oh! So you're the one who hit me! Just who the hell do you think you are?!

Ryo: -_-lll Is he really going along with it?

Zane: -_-lll What a bunch of idiots.

Iesha: ! *ear wiggle* Hey! *ticked* I heard that!

Zane: ! She did?!

Iesha: Anyway, I'm just your average bounty hunter and it seems your worth quite a lot. *smirk*

Boss: You think you can take me out?

Iesha: Well you did just flew out by a boxing glove tied to a stick.

Boss: ! GH! That thing ain't no regular boxing glove! That thing must be made out of steal! That freakin' hurt!

Iesha: Lucky.

Lucky: Give me the stick, boy.

Zane: *confused* Did that cat just talked?...

Ryo: Just give him the glove.

Zane: * Hands over glove*

Lucky: *Invest the glove* ... It's just made out of plastic.

Iesha: HA!

Boss: You lie! And for being such a liar, you die today! ROULETE GUN BLAST!

... Nothing happen...

Boss: Huh?! What the?! Why isn't my gun working?!

Lucky: *Holds screws* *evil smirk* Check your gun.

Boss: *Look at it* ! *GASP!*

His gun fell into pieces.

Iesha: *grin* My turn. 3-ARROW STYLE: TRIANGULAR PRISON!

Boss: YAHH!

It shot straight at him, but stop right in front of his face.

Boss: *open one eye* Hm? Huh?... HA! It didn't work! Nice try kid! What a shot! It's not even 3 arrows! YA-HAHAHA!

Iesha: Hmph. Now!

Boss: What?!

The arrow shot up and split into 3 arrows. All landed on the ground, shaping a triangle, surrounding Boss.

Boss: Huh?!

The arrow zapped out a purple laser and connected to each other to make a triangular prism. It made a triangular prism prison.

Boss: *bangs wall* HEY! Get me out of here?

Iesha: Are you stupid? If I let you out, how else am I suppose to get my bounty money?

Lucky: Iesha! The Counselor's Knights are on there way!

Iesha: *sparkle* *thumbs up* Good job, Lucky.

~ Later... ~

Knight1: Good job catching the criminal. Here's you're reward, miss.

Lucky & Iesha: *money eyes* Money!

Zane & Ryo: WHAT?!

Zane: Hey mister! We're the one who did most of the work!

Ryo: Yeah, and we're the one were supposed to get the money.

Kinght1: Sorry, but according to witnesses, she's the one who finish the job.

Zane & Ryo: Say what?!

Iesha: *Grins while sparkling* He-heh.

Lucky: Better luck next time.

Knight1: Did that cat just talk?

Iesha: ... Yes.

Lucky: ... No.

Knight1: Okay then...

~ And then...

Our heroes saw the Counselor's knight head off along with Boss locked up.

Boss: This isn't over, ya hear! I'll get my revenge!~...

Iesha: Yeah, yeah.

Lucky: *waving hanky* Bye bye!... Okay, what now?

Iesha: Mind as well check around the city-

Ryo: Hold it right there!

Iesha & Lucky: !

Zane: That quest was supposed to be our job. We were assigned to do it.

Iesha: *blank look* SO?

Zane: *ticked!* So one else was supposed to it! Just what gilled did you belong to?!

Iesha: Guild? We don't belong to any guild.

Ryo: Then how the heck did you get the wanted poster?

Iesha & Lucky: *droplet* Uhh...

Ryo: You stole it?!

Iesha: How dare you accuse us for such a crime?!

Zane: So you're saying you didn't do it?

Iesha: Oh no, we did. Just wanted to say it.

Ryo & Zane: *TICKED!*

Ryo: Listen here! That's against the rules! You can't-

Iesha: ! Look! Someone's house is on fire!

Ryo & Zane: *turn around* What?!

... It's all fine here.

Ryo: *turn back* Their's no fi-

Iesha & Lucky: *GONE*

Ryo & Zane: ... Huh?! *turn around*

They saw Iesha and Lucky running away leaving a pile of dust on their trail.

Zane: They're running away!

Ryo: After them!

They ran after the two.

Lucky: *look behind* EEK! They're right behind us!

Iesha: Crap! Let's try to loose them! Go left!

They took a sharp left as well with the two boys.

Lucky: Now what?!

Iesha: Just keep making turns!

They went left, right, left, right, right, right-

Iesha & Lucky: *BRRREEEAAKKK!*

Zane & Ryo: *blink blink*

Iesha: *droplet* I think we took to many right turns.

Lucky: *Shocked!* You think?! We just went in a circle!

Zane: Get them!

Zane and Ryo jump on top of Iesha and Lucky, but they saw it coming and jump on top of them using Zane and Ryo's head for support. They face slam the ground.

Ryo: *TICKED OFF!* *bump on his head* GRRR! Come back here! Keep chasing them!

~ With Iesha and Lucky ~

Iesha: *running* *look behind* Those two just won't give up.

Lucky: What do we do now?!

Iesha: *light bulb!* Take that next turn and be prepared.

Lucky: Prepare for what?!

They took a the next turn.

Zane: She went left!

The boys took the left turn and did a full stop.

Zane & Ryo: Huh?

Ryo: They disappeared?

Zane: Where the hell did they go?

Then a shadow past below them. They both look up.

Ryo & Zane: *SHOCKED!*

Lucky is flying with his wings out while holding Iesha.

Iesha: *pull eyelid down and stick tongue out* See ya, suckers!

Zane: That cat can fly?!

Ryo: *Ticked* Come back here!

Zane: Give it a rest. They're far gone now.

Ryo: Tch. Damn...

*WOOSH!*

With Iesha and Lucky...

They are on land again and are walking through the city.

Lucky: Man, we finally got away from them. That was scary. *tired*

Iesha: Those two were so mad. What's their problem?

Lucky: *droplet* Really? We took their money. You just how to say we stole the quest.

Iesha: But that's what we did.

Lucky: Still! Don't say it! *ticked!*

Iesha: Fine. We still got the money. Let's get out of here before hot-head and pale find us.

Lucky: Aww, but I want to look around more of the city.

Iesha: You had enough sight seeing of the city from that chase. It's time to get out.

Lucky: Can we at least check out this one guild?

Iesha: Guild?

Lucky: Yeah! Don't you remember? Master is from a guild here in the city. It's called Shining Emerald! It holds many of the strongest wizard on the country! Possibly the whole continent!

Iesha: WOW! That soun- I could care less.

Lucky: *FALL!* C'mon! Pleeeease! Just for a few minutes.

Iesha: No.

Lucky: *puppy eyes* Pleeeaase? Pretty, pretty please?

Iesha: *sweating with nervous*

~ Then ~

Lucky: WOAH! This guild is huge! *sparkling*

They've reach the guild Shining Emerald.

Iesha: "*droplet* -_- I can't believe I said yes."

Lucky: Wow! Just look at it1

Iesha: *Looks at the guild*

*THU-THUMB!*

Iesha: ! "What?"

Lucky: Iesha?...

Iesha: !- Oh, sorry. It's just so huge! Nice structures too.

Lucky: Let's go inside.

Which they did.

Iesha & Lucky: *Shocked and speechless* ...

Everyone in the guild is partying.

Everyone: WOO-HOO!

Everyone in the guild is dancing with the music so loud, drinking, eating. It's like the party of the year here.

Iesha: *droplet* This is what a guild suppose to be?

Lucky: *droplet* I thought it would be less... drunkie...

Then they heard some commotion going on near where they stood.

SM1: Ms. FireWitch, would you like anything to drink? *heart eyes*

SM2: Please I bet the woman wants something to eat! I will get it! *heart eyes*

SM3: How about I give you a foot massage? *heart eyes*

SM4: Would you like me to fan you, my love. *heart eyes*

Janae: *sparkling with pride* *flip hair* Don't worry about it, boys. I'll be just fine, thank you. *wink*

Boys: *Heart-struck!* SO hot! *faint*

Iesha: Are they fawning over that chick.

Lucky: The many sides of man who'll do anything for a hot babe. *shaking head*

Then someone try to squeeze in through the crowd of boys.

Crystal: Janae! There you are!

Janae: Crystal! What brings you here? *sparkling*

Crystal: Quit that, would ya? We have to get started on a quest.

Janae: C'mon now. Just sit down and relax- !

Iesha: !?

Janae made a scary eye contact to Iesha and ran up right in front of her.

Iesha: Woah! How'd ya get here so fa-

Janae: You! Just what the hell are you wearing?!

Iesha: Huh?

Janae: Look at yourself! You don't match at all! Plus you're wearing men clothes! Unless... you are a boy.

Iesha: What? No!

Janae: Then are some cross-dresser?

Iesha: *Ticked* No!

Janae: Then what the hell, girl! If you're going to wear something like that in public, at least match! Do I make myself clear? *dark aura*

Iesha: *sweating with fear* Uhh...

Lucky: *hiding behind Iesha* Scary...

Crystal: Janae! Quit Scaring her!

Janae: But-

Crystal: No buts! Seriously, do you always have to act like that every time you see a fashion-crisis?

Janae: =3= Boo. You're no fun.

Iesha: *ticked*...

Crystal: Sorry for my friend's action. She can be quite scary. Are you guest?

Iesha: We're just looking around.

Janae & Crystal: We?

SM1: AAHHH!

Another commotion is going on in the guild.

?: Now... Let's see if I heard you correctly. Did you just called me a "slow-poke"? *scary aura*

SM1: NO NO NO! I didn't say that at all!

?: Really? Cause it exactly sounds like you did! *grab the man shirt*

SM1: *crying tears of fear* YAHAHA!

Iesha: What's going on over there?

Janae: That's Cece.

Crystal: She's the fastest mage in this guild. She hates when you call her a similar word to slow. Like slowpoke.

As she whispers the word.

Iesha: Like what?

Janae: Slowpoke.

Iesha: Slowpoke?

Crystal & Janae: SSHHHHH! *Cover Iesha's mouth!*

Iesha: *can't breathe!*

Cece: *Drop the man* Did someone else call me a ... SLOWPOKE!

Everyone pointed at Iesha.

Iesha: HEY!

Cece dashed right in front of Iesha.

Cece: *crack knuckles* Oh. So you're the big mouth who said the forbidden word.

Iesha: "*droplet* You just said it twice."

Cece: *Dark aura* Okay now, any last word before I- huh? *spots Lucky*

Lucky: ! *scared*

Cece: *angrily stares*... NEKO! *smiles*

She immediately hugged Lucky tight.

Cece: OMG! You're the most cutest adorable cat ever! *squeezing Lucky*

Lucky: Can't... breathe!- *his spirit flew away*

Cece: Huh! It talked?!

Crystal: It can talk?

Janae: How unique.

Iesha: *grabs Lucky spirit and put it back*

Lucky: *GASP!* *pant pant* ... I'm alive!

*STOMP*... *STOMP*... The ground stared to shake.

Iesha: Oh what now?!

Crystal: Oh crap, he's back.

Janae & Cece: *droplet* Uh-oh.

*STOMP!*... *STOMP!*... *STOMP!*

Iesha: Wait! Who's "he"?!

Cece: Quick! Hide!

Janae: It's to late! He's here!

Iesha & Lucky: HUH?!

The front door open very slowly. Everyone froze and stood there silent. The door fully open and all you can see is a huge black shadowy figure standing.

Iesha & Lucky: *Sweating with nervous*

The huge figure took a step into the guild. It walked towards to Iesha. The figure get bigger and bigger, the closer it get. It true colors shown and glare down Iesha with scary eyes.

Iesha: "*Nervous* HE'S HUGE!"

?: Who goes there?~...

Iesha: *speechless* ...

?: Answer me!

Iesha: J-J-Just a guess here.

He went closer down to Iesha face, just staring at her with really scary eyes.

Iesha: *nervous*...

?: *Glaring~* ...

Iesha: *shaking* ...

?: Well then... Enjoy. *walks away*

Iesha: *jaws drop*... *blink blink* What just happen?

Crystal: That's Master Apollo. He's the Master of Shining Emerald. He likes to scare people.

Iesha: Yeah! No kidding!

Lucky: He's huge!

Cece: I know right! He can destroy a hill! Literally!

Lucky: Say what?!

Iesha: Okay! This guild id way to crazy for me! Lucky! We are leav-

?: Found you!

Someone grab Iesha shoulder.

Iesha: ! *turn around* Uh-oh.

Zane and Ryo appeared.

Ryo: *Ticked off* You are in a lot of trouble.

Iesha: *droplet* Crap...


	3. CHP2: Paying a Debt

Cece: Ryo! Zane!

Crystal: You're back.

Janae: What do you mean she owes you?

Zane: This girl here and her cat stole our quest.

Ryo: You sure caused a lot of trouble for us to find you.

Iesha: Please let go of my shoulder. I do not like being touched by weakling. *stick tongue out*

Ryo: *Ticked!* Why you!

The girls: *trying to hold laugh*

Ryo: I know you're laughing! *ticked!*

Zane: You missy are going to have a talk with our Master.

Iesha: *wearing groucho glasses* *talking in a accent* I'm sorry, but I don't know zis 'missy' that you are talking about. *sparkle*

Zane: *ticked* I can still recognize you!

Iesha: *took off disguise* Ugh! Fine.

*WOOSH!*

In Master's office...

Apollo: *~stare~*

Iesha: *~stare~*

Apollo: *~stare~*

Iesha: *~stare~*... Nice office.

Apollo: Thanks. I like to keep it organize.

Ryo & Zane: Master!

Apollo: Oh, right. *ahem* It seems you have taken a quest along with it's rewards even though you weren't hired for the job. According to the rules, that's not allowed, and for that I can't leave this alone.

Iesha: ... You sure you don't want to think about that?

Apollo: Lately in the country, this situation has happened before. Are you the on responsible for that as well?

Iesha: That depends. How many times have it happened?

Apollo: 37 times.

Iesha: HA! ... How many times have we done it?

Lucky: *droplet* 37 times.

Iesha: Oh... then yeah. That was us.

Ryo & Zane: " *droplet* Is she an idiot?"

Apollo: That's a high amount of quest taken, and for that you must pay for your crimes.

Iesha: ... You know, this office would look nicer if you organize the pictures smallest to biggest.

Apollo: ! OH! You're right!

Ryo & Zane: Master!

Apollo: *Ahem* Right. If you give me a reason for your crimes, you might not go to jail. Start off with your name.

Iesha: I am Iesha StarRider and the reason why I do this is... well to make money of course.

Apollo: Good enough.

Ryo & Zane: REALLY?!

Apollo: But you still have to pay for your crimes.

Iesha: *Hold up Lucky* This cat is valuable.

Lucky: HEY!

Apollo: No. that won't do.

Iesha: Then can I just give you the money back?

Apollo: But you weren't learn your lesson. No, you're going to work here.

Iesha: W-Work?

Apollo: For a week.

Iesha: *Get up from chair* What?! No! I have far more important things to do!

Ryo: Checking around the city can wait.

Iesha: *ticked!*

Apollo: Alright then. It is settle. Your shift starts now. *throws cleaning stuff at Iesha*

Iesha: *tries to catch it* W-Wait! I never agree to this!

*WOOSH!*

In the main room of the guild...

It's a complete mess.

Iesha & Lucky: *Shocked and speechless!* ...

Apollo: Good luck. You'll need it.

Iesha: Hold on! Is jail still an option?!

Apollo: *GONE!*

Iesha: *SHOCK!* ... He's gone...

~ Later ~

It's really late at night.

Iesha: Sweating and exhausted* *pant...pant...pant...* ... I ... I finished! YES!

The main room of the guild is sparkling clean.

Iesha: *Really sweaty* Phew! Now, only thing left to do is the dishes. Lucky-

Lucky: *Sleeping on a dining table* Zzzz...

Iesha: *ticked!* Oi!

Lucky: *blowing bubble out of his nose* Zzzz...

Iesha: ... *sigh* *gets blanket for him* You did good buddy. Sleep well.

Lucky: Zzzz...

Iesha: "This guild is crazy. Can't believe Master belongs here- wait~... yeah, I can believe it. Anyway,... even though it's wild here, the guild mates are sure nice."

*FLASHBACK!*

~ Earlier~ ...

Iesha: *Hardcore mopping* GGRRRRR! UGH! At this rate, this place can never get clean! *TICKED!*

Janae: Need help?

Iesha: *Turn around* Huh?

Janae and Crystal appeared.

Lucky: Yes! Help us! I beg you!

Iesha: I thought you two left.

Crystal: Yeah, and now we're back, and it seem to me you need help.

Iesha. No. Leave at once, you pesk.

Crystal: *ticked* What did you just call me?

Janae: Hey we just wanted to help.

Iesha: No, because if you do so, then I have to return the favors. *continue mopping*

Janae: *Grab her shoulder* Hey, Who said anything about that?

Iesha: Hm?

Crystal: Cece! Help us out, would ya! *yelling out to her*

Cece: ! *at the stairs* Fine! Okay!

Iesha: Hey! Wait-

Janae: Just let us help you. *smile*

Iesha: !

They started cleaning.

~ Later that night ~

Each of the girls were given parts of the place to clean.

Crystal: Man, this is harder than I thought.

Cece: I'm done.

Her side of the room is sparkling.

Crystal: You are not allowed to speak!

Janae: Phew! At least we got half of the place done. *look at the clock* Dang, it's that late already?!

Iesha: You guys can leave now. I'll take care of the rest.

Crystal: If you say so. Bye-

*BAM!*

Janae: *hit crystal on the head* *smiling yet ticked* What she means is, you're sure you'll be fine on your own?

Crystal: *bump on her head* *eyes spinning*

Cece: *droplet* Dang...

Iesha: *droplet* Yeah, don't worry. It's fine. You guys are a big help. *Bow* Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

Cece, Crystal & Jane: !

Janae: Oooh, so you are nice!

Iesha: Huh?

Janae: You seem all cranky and grumpy, but you're actually pretty nice. *grin*

Iesha: ?... Huh?

Janae: Ugh! You haven't smiled all day! Smile!

Iesha: Ummm... *fake smile*

Janae: Ugh! You're terrible. Well I guess we'll take off then. See ya!

*END OF FLASHBACK!*

Iesha: *Dishing* "This guild have nice people. I wish I can join here. The guild people all have nice aura around them. I want to be around that aura more often. It remind me of the aura Master had."

*DING-DING-DING!*

Someone entered the guild.

Iesha: Hm?

Ryo: Huh?

They just stared at each other.

Iesha: ... Ugh! It's you. What are you doing here? It's really late, ya know.

Ryo: *Ticked* I just remember I left my coat here. Nothing else.

Iesha: *continues dishing* Whatever.

Ryo: Hmph. *get coat* I'm leaving now.

Iesha: Wait!

Ryo: What?- ?

She put down the 20,000 jewels reward.

Iesha: This belong to you.

Ryo: ?!

He walked up to the reward.

Ryo: ... This isn't some trick, right?

Iesha: I wish.

Ryo: *Ticked!*

Iesha: No, no, it's not. It's just my way of apologizing. I'm sorry I screwed up your quest. You guys did most of the work. I just took down the boss... Heh.

Ryo: *stares at the bag* ... *looks at Iesha*

Iesha: *Doing the dishes* ...

Ryo: *Uncertain* B-Before I do, tell me this. Who do you steal quest?

Iesha: I don't know. It's the only way I can make a living. *Looks at Lucky* And to take care of a close friend.

Lucky: Zzzzz...

Ryo: ! ... But wouldn't it be easier to join a guild?

Iesha: I travel a lot, so it would be pointless.

Ryo: You can still travel while being in a guild.

Iesha: ...

Ryo: ?

Iesha: *Looks down* I just... can't.

Ryo: ?!

Iesha: Tomorrow, I shall apologize to your friend. That is if I survive the night *droplet*. Anyway, it's really late. You should get going.

Ryo: *Look at Iesha* ...

Iesha: *dish dish*

Ryo: ... You can join this guild.

Iesha: ! Huh?

Ryo: *looks away while blushing a bit* Well, why not.

Iesha: *Teary* ...

( Author note: Teary in my definition is eyes shaking. I thought I should let yall know)

Ryo: Well?

Iesha: *Really teary* ... Thank you, but like I said, I can't join.

Ryo: Oh...

Iesha: But...

Ryo: !?

Iesha: *Smile* *Nice aura* That made me happy, Thank you.

Ryo: *Blush!*

Iesha: ! Huh?! Are you okay?! Are you not feeling well?!

Ryo: *Blushing!* Huh?! What?

Iesha: You're face is red! *Lay her head on his head* Do you have a fever?

Ryo: *BLUSH!* *Back up* No! I'm fine! It's nothing! *cover face*

Iesha: ? If you say so... *continues doing the dishes*

Ryo: *Look at her* ... You're going to do all of those dishes.

Iesha: *droplet* I have no choice.

Ryo: Mmmm... Tch! *Walk up next to her* *starts dishing*

Iesha: ?!

Ryo: I'll help you.

Iesha: No, it's okay! I-

Ryo: Just shut up and let me help.

Iesha: But it's late! And the reward-

Ryo: You can keep it.

Iesha: What? No! I can't! You keep it!

Ryo: Then we'll split it!

Iesha: !

Ryo: I mean we both did the job. It's only right to share the reward. *dish dish*

Iesha: *teary* ... *light smile* Alright. *Dish dish*

Ryo: *look at her while blushing* Hmph...


End file.
